


Snore Wars

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [22]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, OC character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Luffy must share a room when a friend must spend the night. Due to Luffy coming to him at night with nightmares its not abnormal. However this night is proving to be very difficult for Ace to endure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snore Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.

_Oh come on!_ Ace was nearing the end of his rope with his little brother. Their friend Plum's grandmother had gone on a trip to visit a friend on a neighboring island that was ill. So Plum was offered to stay at their house and she would be staying in Luffy's room. Ace hadn't thought sharing his room and bed with his brother would be that bad. After all he shared his bed whenever Luffy had a nightmare or got scared or lonely and came into his room for comfort or company. But tonight was turning into a nightmare; Luffy had been tossing and turning in his sleep every five minutes not to mention the snoring was driving him crazy. Why oh why had Luffy suddenly decided to pick tonight to be maniac in his sleep? Not that Luffy knew what he was doing since he was sleeping, but right now Ace would give anything to have an episode hit him right now.

Sighing Ace turned over and tried to fall asleep; when suddenly Luffy turned over as well, the blanket being kicked off as Luffy's foot collided with Ace's head, his rubber toes curling and tangling into his older brother's hair as he let out a loud snore. Sighing again he pulled his brothers foot out of his hair sucking in air when a few strands of black hair were torn from his scalp. That was when Luffy turned over again stealing Ace's half of the blanket, Ace pulled his half back and got comfortable again…and Luffy stole his half again. Ace rolled over and Luffy rolled over as well kneeing Ace in the stomach; muttering about how he could have been kneed in a more sensitive unmentionable area he turned to lay on his stomach, hoping Luffy would stay still this time long enough for an episode to hit him or fall asleep naturally.

Luffy did move again; but what the younger boy did this time he couldn't get angry or annoyed at what Luffy did. Luffy had rolled over facing his brother before snuggling up to his side, burying his face in his brother's side. Luffy made a keening noise as he nuzzled his face into his brother's side, wrapping his arms around Ace.

"Big Brother…" Luffy muttered as he wrapped his legs around one of Ace's legs before becoming still, this time snoring softly instead of the loud ones he was making before. Smiling Ace maneuvered a little to lay on his side without disturbing Luffy. He wrapped his arm around the rubber boy pulling up to his chest and holding him close. Ace layed his chin on his brothers head and as he stroked the seven year olds hair as his brother snuggled closer.

Even when Luffy was a maniac in his sleep Ace just couldn't stay annoyed at him for very long…


End file.
